emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3560 (16th October 2003)
Plot On the morning of Chris’s funeral, Zoe composes herself for the emotionally testing day ahead. But nothing can prepare her for the unwanted guest who is determined to cause a stir. Amid gasps from the congregation, a bedraggled Charity is escorted into the church handcuffed to a police officer. Terry momentarily stops his speech as he and Zoe are equally horrified by her arrival. Desperate to prove her innocence, Charity can’t contain herself as she tries to explain to the gobsmacked crowd that Chris took his own life. Incensed by her outburst, Zoe storms out of the church, while Ashley tries to continue the service. Outside the church, Cain is shocked to see a familiar face as Zak greets him in the street. They share a heartfelt reunion and Cain fills Zak in on the goings on within the village. While all the commotion is taking place inside the church, Cain tells Zak he is going to Home Farm to get his final revenge by robbing the place and Zak feels obliged to follow. At Home Farm, Cain and Zak take advantage of the spread laid on for the wake and help themselves to food and drink. Little do they know Zoe is on her way back, disgusted by what she has witnessed at the church. Inside the house, Cain finds Chris’ abandoned wheelchair and climbs into it, while Zak also makes himself at home. Their blasé actions are interrupted by fearless Zoe, who marches into the hallway, shotgun in hand. Seeing red on the day of her brother's funeral, Zoe has a personal vendetta against the Dingles. Elsewhere in the village, Dawn goes into labour for real this time. But Terry is nowhere to be seen having been caught up in the funeral arrangements. As her waters break, Dawn struggles to climb into a taxi. Terry gets a call outside the church and rushes off to hospital determined not to miss the birth of his child. Cast Regular cast *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *Eddie Hope - Nigel Betts *DI Tom Keysell - John Bramwell *Rachel Whatmore - Zoe Lambert Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, hallway, dining room and office *Cemetery *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and nave/altar *Field *Café Hope - Café *Robblesfield Way *Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Dawn's room Notes *First appearance of Zak Dingle since 31st December 2002. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,420,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes